Almas gemelas
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Ellos se veían una y otras vez, se amaban en cada vida que les deparaba diversas situaciones algunas dolorosas, trágicas que determinaban la siguiente. La reencarnación desde el punto de vista de Dégel y Kardia. Universo alterno.
1. Chapter 1

¡ Mis lectores! Esta es otra historia, si bien aún tengo que actualizar el otro fic de estos dos personajes.  
Aquí Kardia y Dégel tienen otros nombres, elegidos arduamente después de descartar muchos nombres, aparte de que para hacer más llevadero el fic poseen distintas tonalidades de cabello.

Será un recuento de sus diferentes vidas, algunas abarcarán dos capítulos.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni The Lost Canvas, ambas son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi respectivamente

* * *

 ** _¿ Cuanto darías por proteger lo que más amas?..._**

 ** _Esparta 480 A.c_**

Sus dedos se enredaron alrededor de la rebelde cabellera oscura, adoraba acariciar ese cabello cada vez que regresaba de su agotante y dura labor como parte de la guardia real del Rey de Esparta, Léonidas I. Sonrió cuando la mujer a la cual amaba, se removió y abrió sus ojos que eran de un celeste que podría compararse con el cielo en un día soleado.

—Deo.

—sí.

La mujer levantó un poco su cuerpo del suyo mientras lo encaraba, no todos los días lo podía ver muy seguido en casa.

—es cierto.

—¿ que cosa Kaia?

—Jerjes invadirá Grecia.

Él se mordió el labio inferior, su mujer no era boba, era evidente que las largas horas de entrenamiento en el palacio del soberano espartano no eran rutina, algo se avecinaba pues había oído historias de otras esposas de los demás soldados de Esparta que el " Emperador de las cuatro regiones del mundo" planeaba conquistar la nación griega con sus polis en especial Atenas y la rebelde Esparta.

—¿ cómo lo sabes?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaba y buscaba el vestido.

—todos lo comentan, crees que no lo sé.

—no creí que la noticia se regaría tán rápido por estas tierras.

—por eso las largas horas entrenando—se colocó el vestido mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿esperas que Jerjes nos invada?—comentó él con reproche.

Ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia, Deo a su criterio buscaba sexo, desahogarse en su cuerpo y luego irse sin decirle si volvería esa noche o al día amaba demasiado pero no aguantaba ser el cero a la izquierda en su vida.

—ya conseguiste lo que querías, puedes irte al palacio, no te detendré—se sentía herida, usada y sin ninguna importancia.

No la dejaría irse, quería estar con ella, poseerla hasta al cansancio por que en su subconciente sabía que una vez que siguiera a su rey hacia las Termópilas, no regresaría vivo...  
Se levantó de la cama desarreglada y antes de que saliera, la agarró del brazo obligándola a chocar contra su cuerpo descargó varios golpes en su pecho mientras lloraba desconsolada, dejó que lo golpeara hasta el hartazgo, se merecía esos golpes.

—¡ SUÉLTAME!—exigió evitando mirar sus orbes violetas—ya me usaste, ¡ VETE!

—te hice el amor que es muy diferente.

—tú no sabes qué es amor.

—el que sea un soldado, no me hace insensible.

—te odio...

—no quiero verte como esclava de los persas, no quiero que ningún infeliz te trate como un objeto o peor aún que seas parte del harém de Jerjes... primero me saco los ojos antes de dejarte desprotegida—apartó los mechones que tapaban su rostro—te amo demasiado como para dejarte a merced de invasores.

Ella sollozaba sin apartar su rostro del pecho, tenía razón los espartanos luchaban por la libertad de sus familias, pero no quería perderlo por los deseos mezquinos de un pobre hombre sediento de poder.

—aún así te odio.

—odiame si te fallo, lo entenderé.

—deja de decir frases estúpidas—protestó sin apartar su rostro—soy Kaia, no tus aburridos compañeros de guardia.

Desde su posición, Deo no pudo evitar esbozar una tierna sonrisa al oír las protestas de su mujer, sin duda alguna ella podría llegar a ser una niña berrinchuda, pero así la amaba. Aspiró el suave perfume de manzanas que ella siempre destilaba, era su aroma natural el que poseía desde que la conoció.

—quiero sentirte otra vez—su voz sonó en un susurro imperceptible en tanto repartía pequeños besos por toda la dermis logrando estremecerlo—quiero ser tuya por segunda vez en este día.

Palabras que enloquecieron a Deo.

Que los dioses lo perdonaran. No era pecado, no... más debía concentrarse en la próxima lucha que dar sus energías en placeres que le ofrecían una mujer, los espartanos eran hombres guerreros...  
El vestido cayó otra vez, sus fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, sus labios ansiosos se apoderaron de los carnosos de Kaia, que dejó que hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera.

—eres mi reina, mi señora y mi única razón... moriré por ti si los dioses lo ameritan.

Ella no lo oyó, o tal vez no quiso oírlo.

Continuará...

* * *

Significado de los nombres.  
Kaia ( tierra)  
Deo ( divino)


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo de la historia de Deo y Kaia.

* * *

Días después partió junto a Leónidas y el resto de sus compañeros al desfiladero de las Termópilas. Kaia no quiso despedirse de Deo el cual comprendió el mutismo de su mujer que esquivaba su mirada.

Al no obtener alguna frase, Deo, emprendió el camino, marchando en pos de su rey, cuando se hallaba a una distancia no tan lejana, volteó a mirarla topándose con sus turquesas mirándolo angustiada y a la vez llenas de amor incondicional.

—te amo, mi Kaia.

— vas a tu muerte-susurró mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban—no volverás... Lo sé...

Tebanos, tespios, acadios, espartanos entre varios más se unieron para frenar el arrollador avance de Jerjes y sus inmortales, sólo los que el rey espartano consideró dignos para aquella lucha fueron admitidos, el resto, desechados.

Deo fue uno de los admitidos y con orgullo lo aceptó a sabiendas de que así protegería lo que más amaba aunque le costase su vida.

La lucha fue encarnizada por varios días, el pequeño ejército vencía a hordas enteras de persas, con los cadáveres de los persas muertos, hicieron un muro de contención, mientras luchaban Deo tenía en mente a Kaia, sus encuentros, sus discusiones, sus sonrisas. Devoto de ella tal como los hombres a su lado por sus familias.

—¡ Oye! ¡ Cuidado!

Antes de cualquier cosa, levanto su brazo y de un certero tajo, venció al enemigo que se disponía a cegar su vida con una pesada hacha.

— marionetas en manos de su emperador—dijo mirando hacia el cuerpo inerte.

Saltó como un león hacia otro siempre teniendo en mente a ella cuyo aroma a manzanas cubría su cabello.

Kaia...

Un grito retumbó por el campo mientras Deo como un arma letal vencía a los inmortales que caían como fichas de dominó.

Ese día fue su día.

Fue un dios de la guerra, vengativo y calculador.

El siguiente marcó su gloria...

" Mañana cenaremos en el Hades"

Aceptó su destino.

Las parcas no dejarían que regresara a los brazos de aquella de cabellos oscuros.

Aún tenía en sus labios la sensación del beso y su mente rememoró la unión de sus cuerpos y almas, sonrió como idiota entrecerrando sus ojos, ella, su alma gemela.

—este... ¿ Extrañas a tu mujer?—preguntó otro, quizá más joven.

— todos añoramos a la esposa, hijos, madres, padres y hermanos—respondio.

—yo a mi madre—le reveló el chico mirando las constelaciones.

—¿ Hiciste una promesa?

—no, no la puedo cumplir...

— tampoco yo.

Al día siguiente se alistaron, en el transcurso de la jornada los persas se batieron sobre ellos diezmándolos hasta que quedaron unos cuántos entre ellos él cuyo cuerpo presentaba algunas heridas que a pesar de todo no mermaron su fuerza de seguir de pie.

—Kaia...

Una lluvia de flechas se acercaba.

—te amo tanto, ¡ Perdóname si no regreso!

La capa, su cabello rojo opacaban el desolador cuadro sobre el campo de batalla, sus ojos violetas se enfocaron en el cielo cuya tonalidad celeste tanto semejaban a los de Kaia.

—te volveré a ver otra vez.

Lo siguiente fue oscuridad...

Una gran opresión se formó en su pecho, el viento alborotó sus cabellos, un susurro tan perceptible llegó a sus oídos haciendo que el cesto de manzanas que sostenía, cayera al suelo desperdigándose las frutas.

" Te volveré a ver"

— en todas las vidas que nos proporcionen—dijo ella antes de recoger las manzanas e internarse en su hogar

—te amo Deo.

* * *

Me demoré mucho, soy lenta pero la inspiración estaba un poco vaga.

Disculpen mis errores.

El siguiente se desarrollará en la República romana antes del imperio n.n

Saludos y se me cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta parte se desarrolla en la antigua Roma.

Ahora son un par de jóvenes esclavos, Kairos y Denes.

* * *

 **Nadie es dueño de nadie, ambos somos dueños de nuestra libertad...**

 **Capua 73 A.C**

—Kairos.

—Kairos...

—¡ KAIROS!—gritó un joven de cabellos rojos.

—uhmmmm, ¿ Qué pasa Denes?

Los ojos violetas del mencionado corrieron por todo el lugar hasta posarse sobre una silueta femenina que venía acercándose sigilosamente por el solitario pasillo de la casa, la _domina_ una mujer tan hermosa como cualquier otra que deseaba tanto a Kairos pero aquel deseo era solo lujuria, por que Kairos era uno de los gladiadores más deseados, bellos y letales en la arena.

Pero el corazón del gladiador tenía alguien a quién amar y precisamente era él Denes.

— _Domina._

—retírate Denes—ordenó la mujer.

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

—como diga _domina_.

Lo vio irse, la _domina_ posó sus largos dedos sobre el perfecto pecho tallado por años de entrenamiento y enfrentamientos en la arena.

—¿ Quiero recompensarte?

—ya fui recompensado, _domina_.

—no así...

Kairos abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, cuando la mujer quitó su taparrabo dejándolo desnudo mientras ella se inclinaba para besarlo y clavar sus filosas uñas en su pecho. Denes observaba todo con ira, Kairos era suyo, su amigo.

Minutos después el gladiador y la domina retozaban, la mente de Kairos estaba en otro lado, tratando de imaginar que quién estaba encima suyo era el esclavo galo pelirrojo cuyos deseos de libertad infundados por las habladurías de otros esclavos que comentaban de las hazañas de Espartaco que había liberado a miles de oprimidos esclavos.

—¿ En qué piensas?—llamó la atención la mujer luego de saciar sus instintos—en tu próxima pelea.

—no soy mejor que Espartaco—murmuró levantándose ignorando la desconcertada mirada de la domina—el tracio es bueno.

—¿ Qué insinuas sucio esclavo?—espetó—¿estás de parte de esos vándalos?

Sucio, así lo llamaban cuando hacia o decía algo que no les parecía.

—tengo entrenamiento mañana—dijo vistiéndose—que pase buena noche.

Ella tuvo el impulso de tomar el látigo que empleaba el _magistri_ y azotarlo por su insolencia, nadie ni siquiera un esclavo le hablaba de esa forma.

Kairos fue a su celda mientras que Denes a donde dormían los esclavos sí es que se podía llamar un lugar para dormir.

Al día siguiente comenzó la típica labor de esclavos en aquella _villae_ , Denes venía de aquí por allá cargando cestos, vasijas y cumpliendo uno que otro capricho de los señores, si embargo el joven pelirrojo se hallaba preocupado por Kairos porque precisamente ese día tendría un enfrentamiento con las bestias y algunos gladiadores campeones de otras casas patricias, con el afán de conseguir su libertad; el típico insano entretenimiento de los ciudadanos de la República por lo tanto oraría a los dioses de su tierra de donde fue sacado a la fuerza para que protegieran a su amante de las garras de la muerte que era la constante con la que batallaba todos los días; aunque el griego era diestro con las armas y todas esas cosas.

Aún recordaba cuando llegó a esa casa luego de ser adquirido por la _domina_ y al llegar vio a aquel hombre musculoso, de piel tostada por el sol, ojos celestes y sonrisa burlona amontonado entre un poco de hombres que esperaba al _lanista_ , desvió la vista avergonzado cuando este le guiñó un ojo al pillarlo mirándolo. Él Kairos, fue que lo llamó Denes por que le recordaba a su amada tierra griega.

—¿soy galo?—refutó cuando él lo llamó así.

—lo sé pero Denes te sienta bien, por que eres mi vino, mi drama—respondió con ese usual forma que se refería a su persona—además a ellos les gusta.

—tienes privilegios con _ella_ _—_ dijo resaltando la última frase.

—necesito gozar de su favor para salir más rápido de aquí.

—tú sabes que eso es posible si vences al gladiador que te impongan y si el gobernador o emperador tienen el pulgar arriba, Kairos.

—soy el mejor—dijo en voz baja mientras lo apretujaba en la soledad de su celda.

Ahora, en esos momentos Kairos se jugaba la vida en el coliseo de Capua.

 **Coliseo de Capua.**

Ovaciones ensordecedoras de la plebe que aclamaban los nombres de sus favoritos retumbaban por el reciento, Kairos observaba con su arma en mano el panorama, a su lado varios de su compañeros miraban sin ningún interés a los patricios, las puertas del coliseo se abrieron mostrando a un grupo que al igual que ellos deseaban sobrevivir. Desvió la vista de la domina que no dejaba de mirarlo podía notar su desesperación por tenerlo nuevamente, más él se aseguraría de ser un hombre libre antes de que eso suceda.

El combate inicio, Kairos había discutido su estrategia con sus compañeros por lo que resultaría fácil derrotarlos, no dejaría que su ansiada libertad se escapara como agua entre sus dedos, apretó contra su pecho un amuleto otorgado por Denes el cual a palabras del pelirrojo lo protegería de sucumbir en la arena.

—seré libre por ti, por nosotros...

Con el paso de los minutos, la sangre y el sudor de sus adversarios bañaban la arena, Kairos asestaba golpes y cortadas sin piedad al igual que sus compañeros, la locura en las gradas era impresionante, mujeres que mostraban sus pechos, otros que retozaban sin pudor y varias cosas más; en un momento determinado ya no había ninguno al cual vencer por lo que aparentemente estaba sellada su vistoria hasta cuando se le abalanzaron dispuestos a matarlo.

Lo derribó ante los gritos del publico que pedía muerte, ante la señal de la autoridad quién determinó con pulgar abajo el final de aquel desdichado. Él sin chistar lo mandó al mundo de los muertos mientras el populacho estallaba en gritos de júbilo.

Era libre, al fin...

* * *

Significado de los nombres.

Kairos: correcto, momento oportuno.

Denes: vino, drama.

* * *

Espero que lees haya gustado.

Como siempre disculpen mis fallas, he tratado de apegarme a los hechos.

Saludos n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Segunda parte de Kairos y Denes.

* * *

Ya no era esclavo.

Recogió sus pocas pertenencias pero antes de abandonar aquella villae, Kairos tenía que despedirse de su drama, el más dulce de todos los vinos que había probado.

—ya eres libre—dijo el dominus.

En esos momentos hacia acto de presencia Denes que tuvo que disimular lo que sentía hacia Kairos, por su bien por que sino la domina en un acto furioso idearía una sucia argucia como por ejemplo que le había robado una de sus joyas con el único objetivo de que lo castigaran, latigueándolo.

Un último abrazo, Kairos notó el ceño fruncido de su ahora ex-dómina, la cual disimuló cuando su marido la miró directamente.

—trataré de comprar tu libertad, no desesperes—murmuró bajito.

El muchacho lo miró esperanzado, lo esperaría mil años si era necesario.

—toma—le iba a devolver el amuleto, pero Denes cerró su mano alrededor de la suya dándole a entender que se lo quedara.

— es tuyo, consérvalo.

—me voy, prométeme que vas a cuidarte.

—lo haré.

Partió a su libertad, el resto volvió a sus labores. Ya adentro, Denes fue interceptado por la domina aprovechando la distracción de su marido con unos soldados que le traían noticias de Espartaco y su ejército; lo tomó de la muñeca arrojándolo contra el frío suelo mientras lo pateaba histérica.

—pequeña zorra— lo jaló de sus cabellos— te crees mejor que yo ¿ No es así?

Nadie se atrevía a intervenir, la mujer en ese estado era capaz de desfigurar hasta a la más bella de las esclavas con tal de que nadie le quite lo que para ella era un placer culposo.

—te encanta estar entre sus piernas... ¡ Abre tu sucia boca y responde!

Ni muerto le daría el gusto.

El alboroto fue hasta oídos del dominus quién molesto, hizo acto de presencia justo cuando ella se disponía a asestarle un puntapié en el rostro de Denes. Se puso de pie, tenía algunos raspones y los golpes tenían su cuerpo hecho pedazos, la odió más que nunca...

—¿ Estas loca Julia?—reprochó su marido.

—tú no sabes nada,

—ustedes—se dirigió al resto de esclavos—vuelvan a sus labores.

Luego del incidente, Denes trataba de no toparse con Julia, de vez en cuando se ponía a escuchar las conversaciones entre el dominus y algunos pretores que comentaban que el tracio estaba imparable, tenía en zozobra a toda la clase alta de Roma, que ni las legiones que enviaban a cercarlo en el Vesubio salían bien paradas, el senado no sabía qué hacer. Esperaba que Kairos lo sacara de ahí, lo más pronto posible.

Con el paso de los días el temor se fue acrecentando entre los ricos y que Espartaco avanzaba más y más hasta que llegó el día en que todos los esclavos de la villae organizaron una fuga masiva durante la noche él se les unió;algunos fueron a campiñas donde se refugiarían, otros se unieron al creciente ejército de Espartaco cuyas filas se engrosaron más.

Denes se encontró con Kairos que lo esperaba, su reencuentro fue tan emotivo que ocasionó que el resto olvidara por un momento su odio visceral a Roma. Esa noche el galo estuvo en sus brazos, aunque había algunas parejas como ellos, ninguno tenía esa conexión tan fuerte y segura.

—¿ Cual es el plan?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—enfrentarnos a las legiones enviadas por el senado como siempre lo hemo hecho—respondió acomodandose—sólo los fuertes sobrevivirán.

En su mente retumbó esa frase.

—¿ Qué pasa?

Denes se repente tuvo un abrupto pensamiento que le dio escalofrios.

" Y sí no somos nosotros"

Un beso en su nuca erizó cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo, alejando todos esos nefastos pensamientos, los fuertes brazos de Kairos lo rodearon y lo atrajeron nuevamente, permitiendo que lo amara nuevamente.

—lucharemos por la libertad que nos quitaron.

Días después Crixo, el cual era galo, se separó del ejército de Espartaco siendo seguido por 30.000 hombres entre galos y germanos, Denes pudo haber ido ahí pero no dejaría a Kairos ni aunque le ofrecieran oro.

—yo nunca te traicionaré—le dijo al ver los semblantes de gravedad.

Él simplemente asintió mientras apretaba los puños impotente por la pérdida de varios de ellos.

Después se supo que Crixo y sus hombres fueron derrotados por el Cónsul Publícola, el galo falleció en esta batalla y los sobreviviente se reagruparon al ejército de Espartaco; sin embargo diversas situaciones comenzaron a mermar el ejército rebelde, persecuciones y traiciones pues Espartaco pactó con pirastas cilicios pero estos no aparecieron, finalmente luego de tantas penurias y harto de persecuciones Espartaco y sus seguidores entre esos Denes y Kairos, decidieron dar la cara a Marco Linicio Craso.

Sería la última batalla, la Batalla del Río Silario...

Todo pasó tan rápido que Denes, apoyado por una espada no supo cuando sus compañeros cayeron uno tras otro ante las tácticas, armamento de los romanos que los abatían sin piedad.

—Kairos...

Lo vió luchar desesperado,pero todo fue en vano por que Kairos fue encerrado por un pequeño contingente. Espartaco murió al tratar de asesinar a Craso.

Denes trató de huir, más fue capturado...

Ambos amantes formaron parte de los 6.000 esclavos capturados por los romanos que fueron crucificados a lo largo de la Vía Apia, como lección a futuras rebeliones. Aunque la vida de ambos terminaba ahí, aquella conexión seguiría...

—lo intentamos...

Los ojos violetas del galo quién se hallaba a su derecha lo miraron nostálgico, si tuviera sus manos libres sostendría el rostro de Kairos y lo besaría hasta el hartazgo.

—pero nadie mermó nuestro espíritu y aunque nos maten, esto lo sabrán en el futuro.

La tarde ya caía, los romanos seguían crucificando a los rebeldes por toda la vía.

—¿nos volveremos a ver?—preguntó ya agónico Kairos.

La visión de Denes mudaba gradualmente pero respondió...

—si, lo prometo.

—te esperaré...

* * *

Nos vemos en el Imperio Romano de Oriente, durante el gobierno de Justiniano I.

Saludos y nos leemos.


End file.
